


Would That I

by miso_and_tea



Series: BokuAkaKuroKen [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Couch Cuddles, Domestic, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gentle Kissing, M/M, Morning Kisses, Multi, Napping, Polyamory, Prostate Massage, Rough Kissing, Sleepy Cuddles, Teasing, Tickle Fights, even more cuddles if you can believe it, teasing turned sex, wall...face-fucking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29917392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miso_and_tea/pseuds/miso_and_tea
Summary: The work-week begins but Bokuto is finally home, ready to celebrate his successful week away with his boyfriends.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma, Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: BokuAkaKuroKen [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155521
Comments: 12
Kudos: 63





	Would That I

**Author's Note:**

> I have an explanation of the universe that my BokuAkaKuroKen fics are written in, it's part 1 of this series if you're curious! It explains their relationship, how they started dating, where they're living, their jobs, their pets, etc. 
> 
> reminder- since they've known each other for years and are all dating, they refer to each other by their first names. Kuroo is Tetsurou, Bokuto is Koutarou, Akaashi is Keiji, and Kenma is Kenma :)))

The sound of a soft pulsing vibration resonates through the bedroom. The bed frame creaks softly as Kuroo leans to silence the morning alarm sounding from his phone on the nightstand. Akaashi stirs slightly as Kuroo silently slips out of bed, but Kenma remains unmoving. A faint glow emits from the window and Kuroo pads toward it to shut the blinds so the light wouldn’t wake his soundly sleeping lovers.

Not needing a light to find his way around the room, he quietly gathers his clothes for work before giving each of his boyfriends a kiss on the forehead. He makes his way through the dark hallway into the bathroom where he dresses in his suit and finishes getting ready. He heads down to the kitchen, and although he normally skips breakfast in favor of a large lunch and dinner, he’s starving since they didn’t eat last night.

He starts enough rice for himself and for Akaashi and Kenma to have some later and then begins on his rolled omelet. As always, he is as quiet as possible, careful not to wake his angels upstairs. He sits at the bar and eats, giving Neo a scratch behind the ears when she comes up behind him. He sends Bokuto a text that he knows will be a few hours before it’s read:

_‘Good morning, Kou. I know you worked hard and kicked ass yesterday but you better be ready for tonight. Can’t wait to see you’_

_sent_

_delivered_

He turned off his phone and went to wash his dishes, unloading the dishwasher that Kenma had started yesterday afternoon. Kuroo wrote Akaashi and Kenma a good morning note and left it on the rice cooker. He knew at least Akaashi would be awake within the next few hours, and would probably make Kenma breakfast while he’s at it. 

Kuroo pulled his shoes on at the front door, and then he was gone.

* * *

Akaashi’s eyes fluttered open, adjusting to the small rays of light fighting their way through the blinds. Once again, Kenma was curled up in his arms, softly snoring and oblivious to the world around him. Akaashi retracted his arm from around Kenma’s waist and stretched his whole body out, groaning. Kenma shrunk further into a ball to make up for the lost warmth of Akaashi’s embrace. 

Akaashi pulled the covers up to Kenma’s chin and gave him a quick peck on the forehead after gingerly brushing his hair out of his face. He went to get up, but a small hand reached from under the covers and grabbed his arm.

“Wait, don’t go,” Kenma whispered so quietly that Akaashi nearly couldn’t understand.

A soft smile came across his face as he laid back against the headboard, allowing Kenma to cuddle up against his chest, and wrapped his arms around the barely conscious boy.

“Good morning my love, are you tired?” Akaashi murmured into Kenma’s hair, giving him a light kiss every few seconds on the top of his head.

“ _Mm”_ was all Kenma could muster the energy for.

Akaashi stroked Kenma’s hair in long, slow movements, gently and sweetly waking him.

“I love you so much,” Kenma whispered into his boyfriend’s chest.

Akaashi felt a warmth in his heart and cheeks, and he pulled Kenma into a tight embrace. Kenma straddled Akaashi’s hips and wrapped his arms around the larger’s torso. They maintained their embrace for a few minutes before Akaashi pulled Kenma back and leaned in for a kiss.

It was a soft kiss, slow and gentle. It felt exactly like the mood of the room, morning sunlight delicately sifting through the air, illuminating the specks of dust floating through its rays. The still and quiet atmosphere allowed for the small wet sound of their lips parting to be clearly heard, and the two boys smiled tenderly at each other as they pulled apart. 

_BANG_

The two jumped violently at the loud sound, which was then followed by the umbrella rack slipping down and hitting the floor. Sounds of mumbling and shuffling came from downstairs, and Kenma rolled his eyes while Akaashi chuckled.

“Here we go,” Kenma groaned as he slipped off Akaashi’s lap to settle in next to him.

_THUD THUD THUD THUD THUD THUD_

A few footsteps and the bedroom door was thrown open.

“Keiji!! KenKen!!!” Bokuto had been standing in the doorway but took a running start toward the bed, which he threw himself on- straight into their laps. Both his nickname and the force of Bokuto landing on him earned a groan from Kenma, but he knew it was pointless to protest. Bokuto was smiling like a maniac and sat up to grab Akaashi’s face with both hands, planting kiss after kiss anywhere he could reach.

Akaashi was laughing and smiling, trying to reach out to give Bokuto a hug, but Bokuto beat him to it. He reached under Akaashi’s arms and lifted him easily out of bed, spinning him in a circle before wrapping him in a deathly tight embrace. Akaashi would normally protest the rough behavior, but _dear god_ he had missed him.

“Welcome home, my love,” Akaashi laughed.

His smile was almost as big as Bokuto’s when the larger man finally set him down. It was then that Akaashi grabbed his face with both hands and gave him a long deep kiss on the lips. Bokuto wrapped his arms around Akaashi’s waist and gave into the kiss, pulling him in close.

“ _Ahem,_ ” Kenma reminded them of his presence.

Akaashi sheepishly pulled away from Bokuto, “right, sorry love, I’m sure you would like to say hello too.” 

Bokuto grins, dazed, clearly out of it from his moment with Akaashi. He gently tackled Kenma in a hug, nuzzling kisses into his neck. Kenma giggled and half-heartedly pushed Bokuto away, not nearly strong enough to even budge the weight on top of him. Bokuto trailed his teasing kisses up Kenma’s jaw to his lips, giving him the same treatment as Akaashi, planting kiss after kiss all over his face.

It was hard not to be left grinning and blushing like an idiot with Bokuto’s expressions of love, which both Akaashi and Kenma had fallen prey to. 

Bokuto collapsed his full body weight on top of Kenma and spoke to Akaashi as Kenma beat him with his fist.

“Keiji, I don’t s’pose we’ve got any food layin’ around? I’m _staaaarving_ ; look at me! I think I’ve lost weight!”

Kenma wheezed from underneath him, “ _yeah right! Get off of me!!”_

Bokuto laughed and rolled over, landing right next to Kenma, who hit him one last time while catching his breath.

“Let’s go check downstairs, I’ll make you whatever you’d like, my loves,” Keiji said as he pulled a new shirt over his head. Kenma noticed Bokuto’s eyes grow wide as he watched the shirt fall over Akaashi’s bare torso.

“WAIT!” Bokuto shouted, sliding off the bed as fast as he could and landing on his knees at Akaashi’s feet.

“Kou- what are you- _ah!”_ Akaashi had begun asking, but was interrupted by the answer to his question.

Bokuto had knelt in front of his boyfriend and lifted the hem of his shirt to reveal his toned stomach, hip bones peeking from the waistband of his pajama pants. Bokuto laid gentle kisses on the soft body in front of him, holding Akaashi’s hips with both hands. Akaashi’s face turned red and he shivered, each kiss a tender graze across his skin. Bokuto made a few of his kisses into love bites, but only lightly and few, knowing Akaashi wasn’t as big a fan of marks as he was. 

He dropped the hem of the shirt and grinned up at his dazed boyfriend, “okay, thank you, that’s all I needed.” He stood to his feet and planted one more kiss on Akaashi’s cheek, who was blushing fiercely and weak in the knees.

Bokuto turned and offered a hand to Kenma, helping him out of bed. The three of them made their way downstairs where Kenma took his usual spot at the bar, Akaashi picked up Kuroo’s note from the rice cooker, and Bokuto greeted Neo.

“Didj’ya miss me? Hmm??” Bokuto playfully asked while rubbing her ears back and forth.

“Can I take her outside or would you like help cook-?” he started asking Akaashi.

“Nah, I got it; you go play with her,” Kenma interrupted, getting up from his seat to help Akaashi in the kitchen. The two seemed to race each other to the back door, disappearing into the small backyard. Occasional playful barks could be heard while the men worked in the kitchen. 

* * *

Kuroo normally worked diligently and one could argue he worked the hardest out of the whole office. But today, he wanted to leave work as soon as possible. He apologized profusely to his co-workers, who laughed and assured him they’d be fine. He ran out the front of his office building toward the station, eager to catch the train he knew would be arriving soon. His transit felt like the slowest ride of his life, except maybe the one train ride he and Kenma took on their first date when they officially started dating. He doesn’t think he’ll ever be that nervous again.

Eventually he arrived at the station nearest to their home, and he wanted to run. It was a damn shame he picked out a nice suit this morning so he could impress Bokuto when he got home. He opted for a brisk pace, and it only took him about five minutes to reach the front door. He slipped inside and began removing his suit jacket and shoes. Looking over at the couch, he saw a wonderful sight. Kenma was fast asleep on top of Bokuto, who smiled at Kuroo as he walked to the edge of the couch.

He took a seat on the floor in front of the couch, pressing an affectionate kiss against Bokuto’s lips.

“Welcome home babe,” Kuroo whispered.

“I missed you guys so much,” Bokuto whispered back.

“Where’s Keiji?”

“Upstairs; he said he had some work he needed to finish.”

“Got it,” Kuroo responded, laying his head on the edge of the couch.

Bokuto moved one of his arms that was resting on Kenma to caress Kuroo’s cheek. The two men closed their eyes, enjoying the moment of loving bliss. 

After some time, Kuroo looked up at Bokuto and whispered, “so where do you wanna go tonight, babe? Since you’re the champ, you get to pick.”

Bokuto chuckled, “I don’t know why you guys are making a big deal out of this, it was just a training camp tournament. It’s not like it was the Olympics or anything- let alone a real match!”

“Uh, sorry, is that someone downplaying my boyfriend’s achievements? I don’t like people talking bad about my boyfriends- wanna take that back?” As he spoke, tickling fingers reached up toward Bokuto’s torso, threatening a battle to the death if the insult was not rescinded. 

Bokuto’s eyes grew wide and he started wiggling backward, desperately trying to get away. 

He frantically whispered, “ _Are you crazy?! Kenma’s asleep on top of me! Wait! Are you trying to get us both killed?? Pleas-”_ Kuroo’s fingers made contact and Bokuto’s entire body jolted in response.

His crazy laughs sounded through the whole room while his body convulsed, but he was unable to fight back without throwing Kenma off him- which he would never do. It wasn’t exactly like Kenma could sleep through this either, though. Kenma, who was being violently shaken by Bokuto’s laughs, practically growled as he sat up and glared at the two men beneath him. 

Bokuto propped himself up on his elbows, clearly scared and apologizing, even though he didn’t do anything wrong.

“Kenma! I’m sorry- I didn’t mean to wake you, I told him not to, I’m sor-” Bokuto began, but was interrupted by Kenma.

“It’s fine. Just kick his ass.” Kenma climbed back to the corner of the couch to watch revenge be taken on his behalf.

Kuroo looked back and forth between Kenma and Bokuto, backing away slowly. Although he might be slightly taller than Bokuto, he was no match for his strength. Bokuto grinned like a maniac, ecstatic to have been given permission to have his way with Kuroo (not that it’s the first time, though).

Kuroo peddled backward on his hands and feet, turning over and stumbling as he tried to run away toward the stairs. Bokuto leapt off the couch after him and Kuroo bounded up the stairs with Bokuto in hot pursuit.

_THUD THUD THUD THUD THUD- BANG_

“KEIJI! KEI- HELP! AAHHAHAHA! PLEASE! KEIJI!” Kuroo’s maniacal laughter could be heard throughout the entire house. Kenma got up from his spot on the couch to watch the fun, making his way up the stairs to the duo wrestling at the top. Akaashi apparently had decided the same, as he had emerged from the media room and was leaning against the wall, watching the two have their fun. Kenma jumped over them and made his way to Akaashi’s side, wrapping his arms around his waist, and they enjoyed the show together. 

Bokuto had tackled Kuroo to the ground and was sitting atop his hips. He used one hand to pin Kuroo’s arms above his head while the other was ravaging his stomach and sides. Kuroo was laughing hysterically and trying his best to fight back but to no avail. Bokuto would dip down and nip at his ears and neck every once in a while teasingly, and soon his lover couldn’t take it anymore. He frantically tapped the hand Bokuto was using to pin him down, begging for relief. 

Bokuto let up on his assault and sat back, letting Kuroo catch his breath.

“That- wasn’t fair. You- you fought dirty,” Kuroo gasped.

Bokuto smirked and cocked an eyebrow. He leaned forward and trapped Kuroo against the floor, a strong hand planted on either side of Kuroo’s head.

“I always fight dirty, babe,” Bokuto whispered in Kuroo’s ear breathily, where he nibbled and licked, causing Kuroo to shudder. Bokuto, still straddling Kuroou’s hips, ground his own hips down against the boy pinned beneath him, eliciting a desperate moan.

Again in Kuroo’s ear, Bokuto whispered, “don’t think I didn’t notice you getting turned on. How naughty.”

“ _Is this happening? Am I dreaming this?_ ” Kenma whispered to Akaashi, both of whom were getting incredibly aroused.

Bokuto and Kuroo began a new assault. Their lips met ferociously as if they were trying to tear each other apart, hands traveling across each other’s bodies desperately, feeling and grabbing every inch of skin they could reach.

Bokuto eventually broke their kiss apart to help Kuroo to his feet, and they continued their kisses as they stumbled down the hall to the bedroom while disrobing.

Kenma and Akaashi shared a look before following their trail of clothes. They sensed that this was one of those times to let them have their moment, and they were more than ready to have front row seats.

Bokuto and Kuroo collapsed onto the bed, continuing their feverish kisses, consuming each other entirely. Kuroo had a look of absolute devastation in his eyes; he seemed ready to be ravished by Bokuto, who was happy to oblige. Bokuto led ferocious kisses down Kuroo’s neck, sucking deep dark marks. Kuroo shivered and convulsed, but he didn’t want to be outdone in giving his lover pleasure. He rolled them over and landed himself on top of Bokuto. He yanked down Bokuto’s pants, releasing the stiff hard-on that was aching to be relieved. Kuroo sat astride Bokuto’s hips, a reversal of how this all began.

Kuroo grinded himself against Bokuto, who pushed desperately up against him. Bokuto grabbed his hips with both hands and used them to push Kuroo down with each grinding motion. Kuroo leaned over Bokuto, kissing up and down his neck, nibbling and sucking eagerly. Each time his own throbbing cock came in contact with Bokuto’s skin, a needy moan escaped his lips into Bokuto’s ear.

The two were playing a game of torture.

Bokuto was the first to give in- although Kuroo was on top of him, he pushed him back and picked him up. Bokuto was the only one who could pick up Kuroo like it was nothing. The two of them stepped away from the bed, Kuroo wrapping his legs around Bokuto’s waist, who pinned him against the wall. They kissed furiously while Bokuto thrust his hips forward, rubbing his dick against Kuroo’s entrance, begging for friction.

For the second time that night, Kuroo tapped Bokuto to tell him to let go. Bokuto pulled back and looked him in the eyes.

“ _Put me down, Kou,”_ Kuroo murmured in his ear.

Bokuto did as he was told and gently set Kuroo on his feet. Kuroo’s back was up against the wall with Bokuto standing barely an inch or two away. Kuroo sank to his knees and looked up at Bokuto, giving him a provocative look before laying a wet kiss directly on his tip. Bokuto groaned, desperate for more. 

Kuroo ran his tongue down the full length and back up. Bokuto threw his head back in a moan and brought a hand up to rest on Kuroo’s head. He carded his fingers through Kuroo’s messy hair, pulling occasionally when Kuroo took in his length. At this point, Kuroo leaned his full weight back against the wall, resting his head against it. His hands traveled up the back of Bokuto’s thighs to his ass, pushing ever so slightly toward himself, a hint that it was okay for him to take the reins.

Bokuto gratefully took the hint, now holding Kuroo's head with both hands, resting the back of his head against the wall. He pushed in slowly, giving Kuroo time to breathe in through his nose and adjust. The further in he got, the more uneven his breaths became. He quickly abandoned his gentle routine, desperate for the pleasure Kuroo’s throat was promising. He began thrusting in and out, each slam pinning Kuroo’s head to the wall.

He looked down at Kuroo, wiping the tears from his cheeks. He pulled out for a second to let him catch his breath, then pushed back in to the hilt. He let out a low groan, holding it there, feeling Kuroo’s throat tighten around him.

“Koutarou,” Akaashi’s voice came from behind them.

Bokuto knew that meant ‘enough.’ He pulled out completely, getting on his knees to be face to face with his lover. He wiped the spit from his chin and kissed the tears from his eyes while Kuroo caught his breath.

“Sorry if that was too much. It felt amazing, thank you,” Bokuto murmured gently in his ear.

“Do you want to keep going?” He asked.

Kuroo nodded, his own dick absolutely desperate for attention. Bokuto helped him up and they made their way back to the bed.

“It’s all good- no need to worry babes,” Kuroo grinned at Kenma and Akaashi, who were sitting in the two chairs in the corner of the room. 

“I wasn’t,” Kenma responded as he got up and moved toward the closet.

As he retrieved some items he asked, “I know you two have got your thing going on, but do you mind if I join?”

Bokuto and Kuroo looked at each other, and then back at Kenma.

“Of course, pumpkin. Who’d ever say no to you?” Kuroo purred while reaching out for him.

“Nuh-uh. You guys keep going. I’ll join in a minute,” Kenma said, tossing a bottle of lube and a condom on the bed.

“Don’t have to tell me twice,” Bokuto said, pulling Kuroo down onto the bed with him. They picked back up kissing, and Boukto quickly had Kuroo laid down on his back. He trailed the kisses down to Kuroo’s chest and began leaving marks all over, torturing his nipples with his tongue and teeth. 

Meanwhile, Bokuto’s fingers were in Kuroo’s mouth, getting just as good of a treatment as his dick earlier. Once sufficiently wet, he moved them down to Kuroo’s entrance. He traced a few circles around it, and in combination with the affection his nipples were receiving, Kuroo was violently shivering and shaking. He gasped when Bokuto entered a single finger.

“It’s been a while for him down there- be gentle,” Akaashi’s concerned voice came from the corner.

“Yes sir, you got it,” Bokuto looked up at Kuroo, who was flushed from ear to ear.

“I got ya, babe. I’ll be nice and gentle for you,” Bokuto grinned at him.

Kuroo rolled his eyes, “Oh, shut up. I’m fine,” but still used his hand to cover the growing blush across his face.

Bokuto began kissing him again. Gently, this time, as if to say _‘I’ll take good care of you because I love you, not because Keiji told me to.’_ He twisted his finger inside Kuroo, provoking a short breath between soft kisses. A few seconds later he slipped in another finger, which Kuroo jolted at. Their tender kisses never halted. Bokuto began moving his fingers, pushing the walls inside Kuroo, stretching out his opening, and searching for something.

“ _Ah! Oh, Kou! Ahh!”_

At the exact moment Bokuto found Kuroo’s spot, he deepened their kisses. With Kuroo shivering and moaning beneath him, he delved in deeper with his tongue and his fingers simultaneously. It was rare for him to have this opportunity with Kuroo, so he wanted to make sure he did it right: by ravishing him totally and completely. He continued fingering but wanted to save most of the pleasure for the main event. He slipped in a third finger, which Kuroo clenched tightly around, wincing.

“You okay? Should I stop or slow down?” Bokuto asked, his serious tone pausing the passionate mood.

“No, it’s okay, maybe just some more lube. Sorry and thank you,” Kuroo responded, rolling over to lay on his stomach.

Bokuto laughed, “don’t apologize, Tetsurou! I wanna make you feel good, not the opposite. Thank you for telling me.” He grabbed the lube bottle Kenma had left them, looking at what the two were up to in the corner as he poured some into his hand.

“ _Woah, look, Tets-”_ Bokuto began quietly.

“ _I know, I see,”_ Kuroo whispered back.

“ _We’re some lucky guys, aren’t we?”_ Bokuto said, laying down next to Kuroo to watch what was unfolding in front of them.

Kenma was bent over Akaashi’s lap, who was fingering him with unusual ferocity. Kenma’s toes were curling, fingers scratching into the chair, desperately holding on while Akaashi pressed his fingers into Kenma’s prostate over and over. The reason why the two boys on the bed hadn’t noticed his cries before was because of the ball gag that was filling his mouth. Muted and gagged moans tried to fight their way from his throat as spit dripped down his chin.

“ _We sure are, Kou. We sure are,”_ Kuroo responded.

“I really wanna get started now, I’m really ready,” Kuroo added, turning to Bokuto with new hunger in his eyes.

“Woah, hold on. It’s been a long time for you, and you know I’m not exactly small. I’m not going to hurt you again by being reckless. Lay down,” he said, but didn’t give much of a choice by pushing Kuroo’s shoulders down to the mattress. He rubbed his newly lubed fingers against Kuroo’s entrance again, pushing two in and scissoring. The third went in much easier this time but still felt really tight around Bokuto’s fingers. 

While Bokuto worked, Akaashi helped Kenma stand and walk over to the bed. Kenma’s legs were shaking badly and spit was dripping from the gag down onto his chest. The two on the bed watched them approach and listened to Akaashi explain what Kenma wanted. They eagerly agreed.

* * *

With everyone thoroughly prepared and protected, they began to assume their positions on the bed. 

Akaashi took up place behind Kenma, who was on all fours. He loved making Kenma shiver by rubbing his dick against his entrance, which he was slowly and tantalizingly doing. Kuroo stood on his knees in front of Kenma, dragging his aching hard-on through the spit dripping down Kenma’s chin and rubbing the tip against his lips where they met the ball gag. Bokuto slid up behind Kuroo, grabbing his hips and pressing his own boner against Kuroo’s ass.

They were ready to start.

Kuroo lifted Kenma’s chin, looking him in the eyes while he undid the gag. Akaashi and Bokuto watched, somehow growing harder as they watched the strings of spit web between Kenma’s mouth and the gag. Kuroo stroked Kenma’s hair with one hand and used the other to guide his dick into Kenma’s mouth. This was their cue to begin; Bokuto and Akaashi simultaneously pushed inside Kuroo and Kenma, provoking a moan from each.

Bokuto and Akaashi began with vastly different paces, Bokuto began steady and hard while Akaashi started slow and precise. 

Bokuto had one arm wrapped around Kuroo’s chest from behind and the other grasped onto his hip, pounding as deep as he could reach inside Kuroo. Kuroo’s head was leaned back, resting on Bokuto’s shoulder. He gasped desperately, moans occasionally escaping his lips.

Akaashi was slowly quickening his pace inside Kenma but still maintained his accuracy. He hit Kenma’s prostate dead on each time, aiming to have Kenma a sobbing mess by the time they were done.

Kenma was well on his way there, already having been fingered so mercilessly earlier. Occasionally Bokuto and Akaashi’s thrusts would line up, which would result in Kuroo’s hips being pushed forward into Kenma’s mouth and Kenma’s entire body being thrust forward at the same time.

Kenma always loved these plans; usually when it was just him and one other, they were so gentle with him. He always said he could handle being treated roughly, and Akaashi was the only one who sometimes obliged.

Tonight, the feeling of being used for their sexual pleasure was making him unbelievably horny. Kenma felt Kuroo’s hands pushing on the back of his head, desperately trying to reach down Kenma’s throat before they were pulled apart by the uneven thrusts of their partners. Kenma rarely ever held back his voice because he knew they all loved hearing him, and tonight was no exception. With each thrust from Akaashi, he allowed a muted moan to wrap vibrations around Kuroo’s cock, which he could tell was ready to explode.

His own dick was dripping with precum, begging for attention that it would soon receive.

“I need more,” Bokuto growled, pulling Kuroo out of Kenma’s mouth and flipping him around to face him. He pushed Kuroo down onto the mattress, pulled his whole body closer, and spread his legs. Kuroo whined but was silenced by the deepest thrust yet. A stunned moan sounded from Kuroo, his lover finally nailing his prostate dead-on. Bokuto kept this up, slamming a hard thrust in as deep as he could each time, getting faster and faster. 

Kenma and Akaashi adjusted, mirroring Bokuto and Kuroo’s exact position. They laid side by side, getting ravished by their respective partners. Kenma reached down and finally gave himself some much-needed love, only to have Kuroo’s hand quickly snatch it away. Kenma took the hint and they jerked each other off. They were both so close to the edge, and when Bokuto’s thrusts started breaking rhythm, they knew it was almost time.

Kenma looked up at Akaashi with sultry eyes and asked “are you ready, Keiji? I’m so close.”

Akaashi nodded, his eyebrows knitting and his pace as fast as ever. Kenma was the first to seize up, his back arching and body convulsing as his orgasm began. Bokuto was the next to go, low groans escaping him with each hard and determined thrust inside Kuroo. With Kenma desperately grasping at Kuroo’s cock and pulsating around Akaashi’s, both men came at the same time, looks of ecstasy washing over their faces.

The four of them rode out their orgasms, slowing their paces until satisfied when they came to a huffing stop. Bokuto collapsed right next to Kuroo, breathing heavily. Akaashi leaned forward, planted a kiss on Kenma’s thigh, and then laid down between his legs. 

“Hey Mr. ‘I’m never tired,’ why don’t you go get us some towels pretty please,” Kuroo panted.

“Only ‘cuz you asked so nicely,” Bokuto grinned, pressing a quick kiss against Kuroo’s forehead.

He slipped off the bed and bounded toward the door before disappearing around the corner.

“His stamina is unbelievable. God help us,” Kenma thought aloud. The three on the bed wanted to cuddle, but the sticky messes covering their bodies were preventing that from happening. Bokuto quickly returned from the bathroom with four steaming hand towels, passing them out to each of his lovers with a kiss on the lips as payment. They all wiped themselves down and Bokuto collected the towels.

"While I’m down in the laundry room, would anyone like some water?" Bokuto asked.

Three “ _mmm_ ’s” sounded from the bed, followed quickly by various forms of “thank you, love.”

Bokuto disappeared again and Akaashi pulled their covers back, welcoming Kenma and Kuroo to cuddle with him under the blankets. Akaashi settled in with arms wrapped tight around Kenma, who was already verging unconsciousness. Kuroo cuddled up behind him, hands delicately tracing patterns into Akaashi's thigh as he struggled to stay awake.

Bokuto returned and distributed the water bottles, climbing in bed and cuddling up right behind Kuroo. They all relaxed into bed together, a rare accomplishment for their busy schedules.

“Kou, I wasn’t kidding about going out for dinner. It’s only 7:30, it’s not too late,” Kuroo announced.

“With the state we’re all in right now, I dunno about going out. I think I’d be happy to take a short cuddle nap and then order delivery. You and I can go pick up some drinks from the convenience store to go with it. Sound okay to everyone?” Bokuto asked.

“Sounds perfect, my love,” Akaashi murmured, ready to start his nap.

“That works for me,” Kuroo responded.

Only a light snore came from Kenma, but that was good enough.

Bokuto set an alarm for an hour later and cozied up behind Kuroo, holding him in a tight, warm embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope y'all get what I meant by "ecstatic to have been given permission to have his way with Kuroo (not that it’s the first time, though)" ;))))  
> JFC i literally wrote and scrapped the entire foursome like three times over, I can think of a billion different ways for them to all have sex together but it is SO HARD to describe in an easy to read and understand way. I hope the way I went with was still hot enough  
> thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed!!!! I absolutely plan on continuing this series indefinitely, but I am in college and don't have time to write whenever I want. I hope to add a chapter every two/three weeks :)  
> as always, feel free to leave a comment letting me know what you think, any feedback, and definitely let me know if you find any typos!


End file.
